Purify myoepithelial cells from normal lactating rat mammary gland. Obtain antisera specifically directed against myoepithelial cell antigens. Develop, along with the antisera, as many independent markers as possible to identify, characterize, and quantitate myoepithelial cells in various stages of differentiation in vivo and in vitro, and in mammary neoplasia.